The New Challenge
by Abby Lockhart1
Summary: Twin Fic. Four years after Digimon Frontier, the digidestined get a new message from Ophanimon. No Yaoi, several OCC Translation from El Nuevo Reto.
1. C1: Remaking our Lives

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Digimon or its characters. I write for fun.

**THE NEW CHALLENGE**

**CHAPTER 1: REMAKING OUR LIVES**

It was a warm summer afternoon. The school grounds were full of boys and girls who left the classrooms just as they heard the bell ring.

-Kouji! Kouji!- a boy shouted. Kouji turned his head and smiled when he saw who was calling him. It was his friend Takuya.

-Hi, Takuya- Kouji said- I'm glad to see you... it's been a long time since the last time we met...-

-Yeah, a couple of hours- Takuya said, with his hands on the back of his head- shame spring break is over now...-

-I know- Kouji said- but summer vacations are closer now. So, how was your first day back to school?-

-Horrible- Takuya answered- a day at school won't be good for me, ever... the only good thing about this semester is that Izumi is in the same class, and she lets me copy her homework...-

-Why am I not surprised?- Kouji said, rolling his eyes- do you plan to make your own homework someday?-

Before Takuya could answer, a female voice interrupted him.

-Takuya making his homework by himself?- said Izumi- yeah, right, the day cows fly-

Takuya frowned while Kouji laughed.

-Hi, Izumi- Kouji said, greeting her- I'm glad to see you again-

-Me too- she answered.

-Izumi is right about Takuya- Jumpei said, joining the group with his hand in his pockets- I can't imagine how he's reached high school like that...-

-How's everything, Jumpei?- Kouji said.

-Oh, great- Jumpei answered- hey, guys, ¿who wants to go to my house this afternoon?-

-Me!- Takuya and Izumi said at the same time

-I'm sorry, Jumpei, it'll have to be another day- Kouji said- I've got band practice...-

-As you wish- Jumpei said- seems to me it'll be a twin-free day... I saw your brother earlier, and he told me he isn't coming either...-

-Why not?- Izumi asked.

-Kouichi has got chorus practice- Kouji said- my mom wanted us to get an extracurricular activity, but Kouichi was the only one who got one... I didn't like the options-

-Well, I agree chorus can be very boring- Takuya said, thoughtfully- why not the soccer team?-

-Or the painting group?- suggested Izumi.

-Or the swimming team?- Jumpei added.

-No, thanks- Kouji said, shuddering- I spoke to my mom and told her I've got enogh with the band...-

-And where are you practicing?- Jumpei asked.

-My dad's garage- Kouji said, smiling rather ashamed- but I can assure you my step mom doesn't like much the noise we make...-

-I bet they'd rather have Kouichi than you- Takuya said- at least his hobbies are not that noisy...-

Everyone laughed.

-Hey, guys- Kouichi said, joining them- what were you talking about?-

-The noise your brother makes at your dad's house...- Takuya said.

-Why didn't you join your brother's band, Kouichi?- Izumi asked- I've heard you sing really great...-

-Me?- Kouichi said, blushing a little- I don't like noise much. Anyway, I can't play any instrument and the band is already complete...-

-Well, see you later at my house- Jumpei said- I'll go to junior high to tell Tomoki-

-See you tomorrow, guys- Kouji said.

-Hope you have fun- Kouichi added.

Once they were alone, the twins looked and smiled at each other.

-See you later, Kouji- Kouichi said, taking his backpack- the chorus teacher is waiting...-

-See you later, Kouichi- Kouji said- hope you have a good practice-

-You too- Kouichi said halfway to the chorus classroom.

Kouji sighed. The adventure in Digiworld was over. It had been four years since that day they were kids and received a message from Ophanimon and went to Digiworld. The six kids had now grown up, and they were all in High school, except for Tomoki. All of them had remade their lives, but never really forgotten the experience in the digital world together and remained friends.

Kouji smiled and took his things. He didn't walk two steps when he was reached by four boys about his age. One of them was rather messy and arrogant. The remaining three just smiled.

-Kouji, my friend- the mecí one said, hitting Kouji's back- how was your day? I just saw that bunch of losers wasting your time...-

-My day was fine, Hiroto- Kouji said- and "that bunch of losers" are my friends, so I'll appreciate if you stop calling them like that-

-Yeah, yeah- Hiroto said- so, what did you stepmother said? Can we come along?-

-My stepmom said it's okay for her, but just until six- Kouji said- she and dad are going to travel this week, and they want to leave me with my mom and my brother-

-You heard him, guys- Hiroto said- we've just got a couple of hours to practice... so let's hurry-

The five guys took their stuff and walked to the Minamoto family house.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Meanwhile, Kouichi had just arrived to the chorus classroom.

-Miss Nonaka, I'm terribly sorry I'm...-

-... late- the teacher said- very late, Kouichi Kimura...-

-I'm terribly sorry- Kouichi said, ashamed of himself- I was with my friends and my brother, and I lost track of...-

-Well, well, it's useless to give more excuses- the teacher interrupted him- take your place so we can all begin the practice...-

Kouichi did as he was told, and the practice began.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Good afternoon, Mrs. Shibayama- Izumi, Tomoki and Takuya said when Jumpei's mother oponed the door.

-Good afternoon- smiled the woman. Jumpei's mom was a fat, smiley woman who made them eat tons of candy, cakes and chocolate every time they came along- please, come in... you must be hungry...-

-Well, we're not, thank you- Izumi said.

-Oh, don't be ridiculous, sweetie- Jumpei's mom said- you all look so thin and skinny... you should eat better...-

-Sure- Izumi said.

-Come on upstairs, guys- Jumpei said.

A couple of minutes latter, the four guys were in Jumpei's bedroom. Tomoki and Takuya were playing a video game while Izumi read a magazine and Jumpei brought some refreshments.

-I miss Digiworld- Tomoki suddenly said, rising his sight once Takuya won in the videogame.

-Me too- Takuya said- I miss Bokomon, Neemon, Patamon and the others...-

-I miss everything in Digiworld- Izumi said, lowering her magazine and smiling- it's a beautiful place-

-Just don't tell me you miss fighting- Jumpei said, crossing his arms.

-Even that- Takuya said- I miss the sensation of becoming a digimon...-

-And I think you're all crazy- Jumpei said, giving a big bite to a chocolate covered doughnut- I don't want to come back to that world ever...-

The other three sighed.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Hours passed very slowly for Kouichi. In part, that was because chorus practice lasted longer than usual, and also because he wanted to go home as soon as possible, because he knew that week his brother was staying with him. As soon as Miss Nonaka said "Thanks for coming", Kouichi was already outside.

Kouichi ran out the school, took the bus and half an hour later he was home.

-Hi, mom, how was your day?- Kouichi said.

-Very well, son- Mrs. Kimura said- how about you?-

-Excellent- Kouichi said- except for I was late for chorus practice-

-Well, make sure you don't do that again- Mrs. Kimura said- did you see Kouji?-

-Yeah, he said he'll practice with his band before coming- Kouichi said.

-Very well, go up to your bedroom and make sure it's clean- his mom said- I don't want your brother to see it messy when he arrives... it seems a hurricane passed through your bedroom...-

-Yes, mom, right away- Kouichi said, running upstairs. Mrs. Kimura smiled.

-This boys...- she muttered, and went into the kitchen to make dinner for her two sons.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

Kouji stopped the sound of his guitar, as the rest of the band turned off everything. Hiroto, however, was still shouting.

-One more song- Hiroto said.

-Enough, Hiroto- the guy with the bass said- practice's over-

-Shut up, Karou- Hiroto said.

-Stop it, guys- Kouji said- Karou's right, it's six o'clock, and my mom and Kouichi are waiting for me...-

-That loser you said to be your twin brother?- Hiroto said- don't tell me you even like him-

Kouji frowned.

-Watch your mouth, Hiroto- Kouji said, giving him a not very friendly look.

-Oh, I'm scared...- Hiroto said- so, what are you planning to do? You'll go and tell your stepmother this mean boy is saying horrible things about your stupid twin brother?-

-What's up with you, Hiroto, that's enough- the guy with the battery said.

-You stay out of this, Satoshi- Hiroto said.

-Stop it, Hiroto- said the other boy with a guitar.

-You shut up, Tooya- Hiroto said.

It was official now. Kouji and the rest of the band stared at him with real hatred.

-Why are you looking at me like that, Kouji?- Hiroto said- isn't true what I've told you? Your good for nothing brother is a crying baby...-

-That's not true- Kouji said.

-I don't care how much you defend him, I know better- Hiroto said- poor useless Kouichi won't be anything, just as your mother is nothing...-

Kouji couldn't stand it anymore and hit Hiroto on the stomach, making him fell to the floor without a breath.

-How dare you insult my brother and my mother- Kouji said- get out of my house, I don't want to see you again around here...-

-As you wish, Minamoto- Hiroto said, regaining breath and touching the painful area on his stomach- but you should know that without me, your useless band will loose the contest...-

-Better four of us than five with you, Hiroto- Tooya said, as Kouji was too angry to answer. After giving them a last angry look, Hiroto got out.

A couple of minutes later, they realized what had just happened.

-I... I'm sorry, guys- Kouji said- it was my fault we lost our singer...-

-It was not your fault, Kouji- Satoshi said- we're better without Hiroto-

-The problem is getting a new one- Karou said- all singers are now in a band at this time... and the contest is this Saturday night...-

-Maybe... I know who might help us...- Kouji said.

-Who?- Satoshi asked.

-My brother Kouichi- Kouji said.

-What do you say?- Karou said.

-Your brother?- Tooya asked- you sure?-

-Yeah, but maybe he won't want to sing- Kouji said- but I can try and convince him. I've listen to Kouichi's chorus practice and he's quite good-

-But this is not the school chorus, but a band- Satoshi said.

-Wait, Satoshi, maybe Kouji is right- Tooya said- it's worth trying, isn't it?-

-Okay- Satoshi said- tomorrow practice at my house. Kouji, bring Kouichi and we'll see, okay?-

Kouji smiled.

-Finished already, guys?- Mrs. Minamoto said from the garage entrance.

-Yes, mom- Kouji said.

-See you tomorrow, Kouji- Satoshi said- good evening, Mrs. Minamoto-

-See you- Tooya said.

The three boys were gone, leaving Kouji with his stepmother.

-Are you ready, Kouji?- she asked.

-Everything it's fixed upstairs, mom- Kouji said.

-Bring them to the car- Mrs. Minamoto said- your father and I will take you with your mom and Kouichi-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-Hi, mom!- Kouji smiled when he arrived to his brother's house, and he hugged his mother.

-Hi, Kouji, sweetheart- Mrs. Kimura said, hugging his son back- I'm so glad to see you... Kouichi is waiting for you-

-I'm going...- Kouji said.

-First say goodbye to your parents, Kouji- Mrs. Kimura said.

-Okay- Kouji said, a bit ashamed- see you, mom, dad-

-See you next week, Kouji- his father said- I hope you don't give your mother any trouble...-

-Kouji!- Kouichi said, running downstairs- you're here!-

-Come and say goodnight, sweetheart- Mrs. Kimura said. Kouichi said as he was told.

-Good night, Mrs. Juri- Kouichi said- good night, dad-

-Good night, sweetie- Mrs. Minamoto said- we'll bring you something from Kyoto...-

-Let's go upstairs- Kouichi said, taking one of Kouji's bags- see you later-

-See you- Kouji said, taking his other bag and running along to his twin's bedroom.

-This boy...- Mr. Minamoto said, a bit ashamed- he's fifteen years old and he's still like that...-

-Thanks for taking him, Maki- Juri Minamoto said.

-Are you kidding?- Mrs. Kimura said- I never see my Kouichi as happy as when Kouji comes along... y I must confess I'm happy too-

-Well, see you next week, Maki- Mr. Minamoto said. The couple walked to their car and Mrs. Kimura closed the door.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x.

After nightfall, Takuya and the others came back home. Once he was at last alone, Jumpei turned on his computer. He couldn't believe what he saw.

-What's this?- he said- again?

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

In Kouichi's room, the twins got out Kouji's things. Mrs. Kimura had put old grandmother's bed in Kouichi's room so Kouji could sleep there.

-Kouji, is something troubling you?- Kouichi said- you seem sad-

-Nothing- Kouji said- it's nothing...-

Kouichi looked into his brother's eyes.

-There's something- Kouichi said- come on, Kouji, I know you...-

-You win- Kouji said, giving up- I have a problem, Kouichi. The singer of my band has quitted, and the contest is this Saturday night...-

-That's too bad- Kouichi said- was Hiroto any good?-

-More less- Kouji said.

-I wish I could do something to help you out- Kouichi said.

-There is something you can do- Kouji said- you can sing with our band in the contest...-

-What are you saying?- Kouichi said- me?-

-No, the queen of England- Kouji said, rolling his eyes- of course you!-

-I... I don't know what to say- Kouichi said, biting his lower lip.

-Look, we can do this- Kouji said- come with me tomorrow to the practice, and you'll decide if you want to or not, okay?-

-Okay- Kouichi said.

At that moment, their mother opened the door carrying a platter with some cupcakes and two glasses of milk.

-I brought you something, boys- she said, putting the platter on Kouichi's desk.

-Thanks, mom- they both said.

-Don't go to bed too late- she told them- remember you have school tomorrow...-

-Yes, mom- Kouji said.

-We won't forget- Kouichi added.

Their mother left them, and the boys were drinking the milk and eating the cupcakes, when they heard a strange sound.

-What was that?- Kouichi said.

-It came from your computer...- Kouji said.

Kouji opened Kouichi's laptop. It was identical to his: their father had given them one laptop each when it was their 15th birthday. A new sound was heard. This time, it came from Kouji's laptop. He oponed it. In both screens was griten the same message.

"_We need your help once again, digidestined. _

_Do you want to proceed? Yes or no"_

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. C2: The Town of Fire

**CHAPTER 2: THE TOWN OF FIRE**

The twins were staring at both screens, their eyes wide opened. The message they have just gotten was determinant, and was surely sent by Ophanimon.

-Is this the message you all got last time?- Kouichi asked. Kouji nodded.

-Almost the same- Kouji said- but I got it in my mobile phone... do you reckon that Takuya and the others got one too?-

_-"We need your help once again, digidestined"-_ Kouichi read on the screen- I reckon they did-

The brothers remained silent for a while. To go or not to go? Both minds were synchronized in that question. A few seconds later, Kouichi sighted and Kouji cleared his throat.

-What the...- Kouji said- let's go, they need us...- Kouji said.

-I agree- Kouichi said.

Then, at the same time, they moved the mouse and pressed "Yes". The message changed in both screens: _"Turn on the TV on channel 16 at midnight. Bring your cell phone. You know the way"_

The twins looked at each other again.

-I'll go check if mom is asleep- Kouichi said, raising and heading to the bedroom's door.

-Take your shoes, and mine- Kouji said, looking at his socks- we'll be needing them-

-I'll be right back- Kouichi said.

The oldest twin closed very carefully his bedroom's door and headed to his mother's. He opened the door very softly, trying not to wake her up if she was asleep. Kouichi smiled. Mika Kimura was in Dreamland. Kouichi closed the door again, went downstairs and picked his shoes and Kouji's, then he went upstairs again to his bedroom.

-So?- Kouji asked, putting his mobile phone in his pocket and taking the bandana from the table to put in on.

-Mom is sleeping- Kouichi said, handing him the shoes- we're clear...-

-Okay, let's go- Kouji said- it's almost midnight-

The brothers got out almost on their toes to the living room, where the TV was. Kouji looked at the clock on the wall. Two minutes for midnight. Two minutes to go back to Digiworld. Two eternal minutes.

-Well, I suppose we'll be back in Digiwolrd- Kouichi said- we will turn ourselves into digimon again, right?-

-I hope so, Kouichi- Kouji smiled- and I hope Takuya and the others are there...-

-Less than a minute- Kouichi said, pointing the clock- turn it on now-

Kouji turned on the TV on the indicated channel. The symbol of Ophanimon appeared on the screen.

-Ophanimon!- Kouji said.

-What happened this time?- Kouichi said- why did you call us again?-

They got no answer.

-Ophanimon, answer please!- Kouji said.

As an answer, there was a huge light that made the twins lower their heads and cover their eyes. Once the light disappeared, the boys rubbed their eyes and looked around. They saw big copper boilers, and lots of strange beings happily jumping around.

-Kouji- Kouichi said- we're in Digiworld-

-Yes, we are- Kouji said- and if I'm not much mistaken, we're in the Town of Fire...- he similed- this is were I got the Spirit of Wolfmon...-

Kouichi smiled too.

-Do you think that Takuya and the others...- he started asking, but a distant voice answered his former question.

-Kouji!Kouichi!- Takuya shouted from afar, running to them waving his hand. Behind him, running to, where Tomoki, Izumi and Jumpei.

-They are here! They are here!- Tomoki shouted, almost jumping of joy.

-Hey, guys- Kouichi smiled.

-What took you so long?- Izumi asked- we thought you weren't coming...-

-We wouldn't miss it for anything- Kouji said.

Once reunited again, the six looked around again.

-We're in the Town of Fire- Takuya informed- do you remember? Here we met Bokomon and Neemon...-

-And speaking of them- Tomoki said- have you seen them?-

-Nope- Kouichi said, while Kouji shocked his head.

-We haven't, either- Takuya said- and it's very strange... Bokomon loved this place, he would go away just like that...-

-Yes, it's very weird- Jumpei said.

-We can ask someone- Tomoki said, and turned to some Pagumon- hey, Pagumon, have you seen Bokomon and Neemon?-

The Pagumon ignored him.

-Leave it, Tomoki- Jumpei said, crossing his arms- remember that Pagumon are very rude... they'll never help us-

-Maybe the Poyomon can help us- Takuya said- hey, Poyomon, have you seen Neemon or Bokomon?-

-We haven't seen them, _Poyo_- one of them answered.

-They left the town long ago, _Poyo_- another one said- they were tired of this place, _Poyo_-

-Tired?- Jumpei asked, raising an eyebrow.

-It's not possible- Izumi said, as confused as Jumpei.

-Well, thank you for your help, Poyomon- Takuya said.

-If we were you, we wouldn't look for them around here, _Poyo_- another Poyomon added- I believe they are far, far away from here...-

-Thanks- Takuya said, and the Poyomon went away. Takuya looked at his friend- what should we do?-

They thought about it for a few seconds.

-We should go to the Terminal of the Woods, to Seraphimon's castle- Kouji said- it's the nearest place we can go, and he can tell us why we are here or at least help us to reach Ophanimon- he added taking out his mobile phone- as these won't help us-

The other five nodded, and they all started to walk to the woods. Some Pagumon were watching them as they got out of the Town of Fire.

-Those humans are walking free- one of the Pagumon said once they were far away inside the woods- and they seem to know the place...-

-And they know Bokomon and Neemon- said other Pagumon.

-And they're going to the Terminal of the Woods- said the third one.

Let's go to the boss, he'll know what to do- added another one- he'll be very pleased with the information...-

The four Pagumon went jumping to the underground cave in the Town of Fire, in the same place where Kouji got his Spirit of Wolfmon. Hidden in the shadows, sitting in a chair, there was a human-sized digimon. He looked at the four Pagumon.

-Boss, we have good news- one of the Pagumon said- there are six human kids walking freely from this town to the Terminal of the Woods-

-They were looking for Bokomon and Neemon- said another one.

-Well, well- the digimon smiled- LordKnightmon will be very happy to know this-

The digimon got up and headed to the exit. The Pagumon followed him.

-Lord Leomon- a Pagumon asked- what will we do?-

-Don't let them get out of your sight at any time. I'll arrange everything...- Leomon said. The Pagumon got out to follow the kids.

-Six human kids- Leomon murmured- that is good news... very good news-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

It was almost nightfall, and the six kids were still walking on the road they knew very well.

-Are you sure it's this way?- Kouichi asked, as he had never crossed those woods before.

-Very sure- Takuya said.

-Can't we find a Trailmon to take us?- Tomoki asked- my feet hurt a lot...-

-We haven't seen a single Trailmon since we arrived- Takuya said- and that is very strange... last time there was one almost every five minutes...-

-Maybe that was because all digimon were running away from their regions, Takuya, and the Trailmon had to come and go- Jumpei said- it's normal now that it seems to be very little movement...-

Izumi and Tomoki were satisfied with that explanation.

-Yes, that makes sense- Izumi said- why should they travel now?-

-Well, maybe you're right- Takuya said. Kouji crossed his arms and shook his head lightly, but only his twin noticed it.

-What happened?- Kouichi said.

-All this is very weird- Kouji muttered- Bokomon and Neemon are not home, Trailmon are not crossing and all this... quietness, it's not normal-

-I thought about it, too- Kouichi said- I don't know why, but I'm under the impression that we're being watched...-

-Yes, I noticed it too- Kouji said.

-Look there, Kouji- Kouichi said, suddenly pointing to a nearby tree. Kouji looked, and managed to see something gray- I think it's a Pagumon. Maybe it just wants to steal a chocolate from Jumpei while we're asleep...-

-Seems to be...- Kouji said- and I hope it's that-

-I'm tired!- Tomoki said- I want to rest!-

-Me too!- Izumi said, sitting on a rock and taking off her shoes- I can't walk another step...-

-They are right- Takuya said- we should rest...-

Kouji frowned.

-Takuya, this place isn't safe for us to stay- the youngest twin said.

-Why do you say that?- Takuya asked- I can see noting wrong if we stay...-

Kouji stepped forward, to be exactly next to Takuya.

-My brother and I think we're being followed- Kouji said in a very low voice, just for Takuya to listen- Kouichi saw a Pagumon, and I saw part of it too...-

-A Pagumon alone is harmless- Takuya said.

-I know- Kouji said- and I also know that Pagumon are never alone... there must be more around-

-Kouji, you sound as if you were afraid of Pagumon- Takuya said, raising an eyebrow and doubting of his friend's courage.

-Takuya, remember that this time we don't have Digivices or Spirits with us- Kouji said- we can't evolve... and they can be dangerous now...-

Takuya frowned. Kouji was right. Without the power to evolve, any digimon was a very serious threat to them. Kouji was not only brave, but also prudent.

-Okay, you're right- Takuya said- but the others can't keep walking, and the woods are dangerous at night... do you remember a place were we can stay safely?-

Kouji thought about it.

-The TV woods- Kouji said- or the Numemon village...-

-Those are very far away from here- Takuya said- we'll never make it...- Kouji frowned.

-Okay- Kouji said- wait for me here, I'll go to look for some place to stay nearby...-

-We'll wait- Takuya said.

-Wait, Kouji, I'll go with you- Kouichi said, following his brother. The twins walked inside the woods.

-Why is Kouji so mistrusting?- Jumpei asked.

-He and Kouichi saw a digimon following us- Takuya said- he's right. It's better to be careful now that we don't have our Spirits with us...-

-As if digimon were dangerous- Jumpei said, crossing his arms. Takuya scratched his head.

-Please stop criticizing Kouji, Jumpei- Izumi said- at least he worries and takes care of us, doesn't he?-

-Yes- Tomoki said- even though he worries a lot...-

-As you wish- Jumpei said, sitting on the ground next to a tree- but they should hurry or I'll fall asleep...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-A refuge?- Kouichi asked.

-I told you- Kouji said- I don't trust digimon, least of all Pagumon.

Kouichi stared at his twin.

-Why is that?- he asked.

-Because of Neemon and Bokomon- Kouji said- even though things seem to be quiet, I'm almost sure something is wrong... can you see anything?-

-Hardly- Kouichi said, trying to see in the growing darkness- it seems to me that there is a cave there, in front of us-

The twins got to the cave Kouichi saw. They checked it. It was alone.

-I think this will help- Kouji said afterwards- lets go get the others...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-A cave?- Izumi asked.

-Yes- Kouji said- I think we'll be safer there than here...-

-Le...le...let's go!- Tomoki said in the middle of a yawn- I'm very tired...-

-I agree too- Takuya said.

-I don't- Jumpei said, without moving- I don't see why that place is better than here... it's part of the woods anyway, and if someone is following us, it'll follow us there-

Kouichi looked puzzled at Jumpei, Takuya raised his eyes and Kouji frowned.

-Well, if you don't want to come, you can stay here, Jumpei- Kouji said- it might rain and you'll get wet... and it will be easier for them to finish you off if you're alone... as when you were attacked by the Pagumon last time...-

-I'm not afraid of a little helpless Pagumon- Jumpei said- maybe it is you who are the coward-

-What did you say?- Kouji said, now very angry.

-What you just heard- Jumpei said- that you're a coward.

-Jumpei!- Izumi said.

-Stop it!- Tomoki said.

-How can you say that, Jumpei?- Takuya said, more surprised than anything else- Kouji is no coward-

Kouji was closing his hand very angrily. First Hirota had made fun of his brother and his mother, and now Jumpei was calling him coward. It was too much for one day. He was about to say something, but Kouichi stopped him, putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

-It's not worth it, Kouji- Kouichi said- we all know he's wrong-

Kouji looked at his brother and smiled.

-You're right, Kouichi- Kouji said- I was wrong to get angry...-

Kouichi smiled at his twin. Kouji looked at the rest of the guys, and started walking toward the cave, followed by his brother.

-Let's go, guys- Takuya said, walking behind them. Izumi and Tomoki followed him. Jumpei stayed standing there for a few seconds, his arms crossed. But seconds later he changed his mind and run to get to them.

When they got to the cave, they turned on a fire, took some leaves to get more comfortable and they agreed to keep an eye around. The first turn was Takuya's. The rest of the kids went to sleep.

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

-You say there are five humans walking to the Terminal of the Woods?- a voice said.

-Yes, my lord, the Pagumon saw them, and are watching them now, just awaiting your orders...- Leomon said.

-Well done- the digimon answered- now pay attention, this is what you must do...-

x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

I'm so sorry for the delay! The thing is that I was literally some thousands of miles away from my PC, as I was in an exchange program in Italy. And I'm also very sorry for the mistakes, you know that English is not my native language, and I've been speaking just Italian for a month, so I need some practice.

As I said, I apologize for these two things, and I hope you like this story so far. Thank you for reading and for your reviews!

**Abby L. / Nona**


End file.
